Jalapeño (Scovillain)
Information Dr. Kojiro's 38th robot master Jalapeño was the fifth of Dr. Kojiro's many Scovillains, whom serve the mad doctor as his personal bodyguards. Normally the silent partner of the mad doctor, Jalapeño spends his time concocting "cures" to "the sickness of the planet"; this, generally speaking, involves attempting to heal the planet by the "bleeding of man". In his off time, he also assisted his master with RM creation—while Dr. Kojiro had already built the original model for Poison Man, it was actually Jalapeño who had perfected the poisons held within his components as well as whom suggested a redesign of his body to represent that of a poison dart frog. Dr. Kojiro used him to test the beginnings of what would eventually come to be known as the Glitch Virus, and later on as the Goth Virus; because of this, Jalapeño is not allowed to interact with the other robot masters directly out of Kojiro's not wanting to infect them should the virus turn out to be a failure in the long run. As such, outside of spending his time with the doctor and cleansing the planet, Jalapeño leads a fairly lonely existence. Despite being technically a Maverick, Jalapeño is still very loyal to his creator, as total anarchy had not yet become a part of the viral code until after Kojiro sensed his own demise approaching. He performs plague-like attacks with a peppery twist to them. Background history 20XX The Cataclysm Age of Recoil The Vile Entourage Infuriated by Recoil's constant elimination of the various mavericks brought into their fold and pestered by the defeat of the other surviving Peppa Numbers, Jalapeño would move to take matters into his own steely hands. With this he created himself an entourage of like-programmed individuals to suit his own needs - those needs being to quickly spread the virus throughout the world quickly and effortlessly. If the virus was spread equally amongst the continents, Recoil would, he gather, be unable to stop each maverick in time to stop the virus from taking hold somewhere, at which point it would be too late. To this end, he created the Horsemen: "War" Gar, "Famine" Hylobius, "Pestilence" Corvus, and "Death" Lepido. Each was a Throwback Reploid, and each would serve as one of his generals, and each would take a Lazaroid captain to help them command their mechaniloids: , and Extravagant Neon, respectively. Infecting Goth Behind the scenes *Jalapeño is not only based on a jalapeño but also a plague doctor. *His torso, "skirt" and arms are based off of the shape of a robe, while the hat is inspired by those stereotypically worn by a plague doctor. His shoulder pads are based upon juvenile jalapeños while his beak is based on a matured one (but is colored green to look better and to (better) fit the color limitations of the NES. The tuft of hair behind his head is stylized after a pepper stem. His fingers are inspired by peppers, being made into more claw-like metallic hands. Category:Somarinoa Category:Mega Man Category:Characters Category:Fan Character Category:Robots Category:Male Category:Peppa Numbers